Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remote control device and, more particularly, to an infrared remote control system and an operation method thereof.
Description of the Related Art
An infrared remote control function is common in our daily life; however, most infrared remote control is unidirectional. An infrared remote controller cannot get a feedback from a controlled device (a target device). Conventionally, the infrared remote controller scans multiple control code sets manually and records a relationship between the control code sets and the target device. The user should select a control code set from the multiple control code sets one by one, and then transmit an infrared control code of the selected control code set to the target device. After the infrared control code is transmitted to the target device, the user should check whether the target device responds to the infrared control code with eyes. If the target device responds to the infrared control code, the user should press a button of the infrared remote controller timely to record the relationship between the selected control code set and the target device.